-AnoHana-
by SoyaLatteso
Summary: —Sigue él rastro de flores Zenitsu, asi lograras encontrarme.
1. -001

-Zenitsu agatsuma-

Siguió corriendo por la mansión esperando a encontrar la salida, su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada debido a que había derrotado recientemente a un demonio momentos atrás, el pequeño que lo acompañaba solo seguía tomando de su mano con fuerza esperando a no tropezarse con nada.

-¡Le dije a tanjiro que no quería entrar a este lugar, en verdad tengo miedo, estoy asustado!-. Grito tratando de calmarse sabiendo que al pequeño que sujetaba no podía a su ritmo.

-¡A la próxima vez, me quedaré afuera, es más seguro que aquí de dentro!-.

-Vaya, vaya, huele bastante bien-.

-¡Otro demonio, debemos de correr, no pares, no pares!-. Ambos siguieron corriendo tratando de perder a aquel ser que deseaba devorarlos gustosamente a ambos.

-¡Deberías enfrentarlo, Zenitsu, ¿no es mejor hacer eso?!-.

-¡¿Como piensas que haré algo como eso?, solo quiero irme a casa!-. Siguieron corriendo por un par de minutos más, escucho que el menor le pedía que se detuviera pero era tanto su temor que no lo escucho hasta que sintió su cuerpo golpear algo duro y después sintió como su rostro se hundía entre dos suaves bultos según el.

-¡Zenitsu, apártate de ahí!-. Fue tironeado hacia atrás por el niño el cual veía con temor la mirada sombría que la chica desconocía frente a ellos les daba.

-¡Discúlpanos por favor, nosotros estamos perdidos, solo queremos salir de aquí!-.

-¡Si exactamente lo que el dijo!-. Pero todo miedo se esfumó al ver como ella solo les daba una sonrisa y extendía su mano hacia ellos para que estos se pusieran de pie.

-¿Eh?.

-Es peligroso quedarse en un solo lugar, si en verdad desean salir de aquí, debemos movernos lo más rápido posible-. Explicó ayudando por último al rubio que se sonrojó al sentir el aura rosada que emanaba la chica.

-Por fin los encontré, ahora que son tres, estoy seguro que me llenaré con ustedes~-. Ambos chicos al escuchar aquella voz se refugiaron detrás de la fémina la cual solo ladeó su cabeza confundida por la actitud de ellos, entendía la del pequeño pero, ¿que no se suponía que el rubio también era un cazador?, ¿no debería comportarse como uno?.

-¡Por favor, ayúdanos, no queremos ser devorados por esa cosa!-. Pidió el chico rubio entre lloriqueos apretando entre sus manos el haori de la fémina la cual captó la situación al poco tiempo.

-¡Soy muy joven para morir, yo aún quiero casarme y tener hijos!-.

-Los matare a los tres-. Ella solo suspiro, dejando la caja que cargaba en las manos del rubio el cual se omitio el preguntar por el temor que envolvia su cuerpo, se colocó en posición preparada para poner sus manos en el mango de su katana.

-¡Disfrutaré el devorar a los tres!-.

La fémina solo agachó la cabeza, respiró hondo una vez más permitiendo que el aire rrecorriera cada parte de sus pulmones, por último vapor salió de sus labios.

-Tercera postura,

Kuroi chūrippu no kagayaki-. El tiempo se volvió lento tan rápido que hasta esto mismo confundió al demonio que en un dos por tres su cabeza había sido desprendída de su cuerpo dejandolo estático mirando a su asesina la cual no hizo más que mirarlo con lastima reflejado en sus ojos.

-Debemos movernos.

-¡Te lo agradecemos, en verdad que lo hacemos!, ¿a que si?!-. Jalo consigo al menor el cual no hizo más que asentir al sentirse aliviado que ya ningún demonio los perseguiría.

-¡Ahora salgamos de aquí!-.

Seguirían pero la mansión de nuevo se había movido sacándolos a todos de una dejándolos ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

-H-Hemos salido.

La castaña solo se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas asegurando el agarre de las tiras de sus hombros comenzó a caminar pero la detuvo un agarre repentino en sus piernas la hizo confundirse.

-¿Te irás?-. De nuevo aquel niño rubio se mantenía pegado a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Por favor no te vayas, si tú no estás, ¿quien me protegerá ahora?!-. Pregunto alterado emergiendo mas fuerza a su agarre, ella solo sonrió agachándose acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza del rubio, lo comparaba con un pequeño ciervo asustado.

-Por favor quédate.

-Tengo que seguir-. Respondió dejando de acariciar la cabeza de este poniéndose de pie otra vez, no muy lejos noto una caja similar a la suya recargada en un árbol bajo la misma sombra de este.

-No puedo retrasarme.

Sin embargo al sentir una nueva presencia colocó un pie al otro lado del cuerpo del chico sacando su katana a una velocidad rápida impidiendo el otro golpe de un par de espadas que venian directamente hacia ella.

Noto como el niño rubio se apartaba de ella para ir con aquella caja y protegerla entre sus brazos, también noto como aquella persona con cabeza de jabalí se dirigía hacia este por lo que no lo quedó más que ponerse delante del rubio, protegiendo a este mismo.

-¿Ha, quien rayos eres tú?, ¡apártate de mi camino o de lo contrario te haré sufrir, mujer!-. Su repuesta solo fue una sonrisa lo que lo hizo irritarse más.

-¿Que no sabes lo qué hay dentro de esa caja?, ¡¿no eres una estúpida cazadora?!, ¡eliminare lo qué hay dentro sin importar que este idiota se interponga!-.

Lanzó otro corte pero ambas de sus espadas fueron detenidas al chocar con la hoja fina de la katana de la fémina que se negaba a apartarse de su camino.

-Si lo haces, primero tendrás que tratar de quitarme del camino, cabeza de cerdo-. Todo aquello lo respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, el azabache detrás de la máscara juro que solo hacía eso para joderlo más lo que estaba resultando bastante bien.

-¡No me molestes, apártate de mi camino o te mataré a ti también, mujer!-. Ella se negó, no tardo mucho para que una pelea entre ellos se formara comenzando a chocar espaldas, mientras inosuke atacaba con brutalidad y fiereza ella solo se disponía a esquivar los golpes con gracia e agilidad.

-!Deja de moverte tanto, quédate quieta de una buena vez!-. Con un golpe con el mango de su katana en la cabeza de su contrincante logró aturdirlo, aprovechó el tiempo para quitarse la caja en su espalda y apartarla del campo de pelea.

-¡Ha, eres fuerte, me está empezando a gustar esto!-. A ella estaba empezando a cansarle aquello.

-¿Porque no paras de una vez?- pregunto esquivando un golpe más del chico el cual solo negó, parece que el golpe que ella le dio logró emocionarlo aún más.

-¿Eres masoquista acaso?.

Aquella pregunta lo confundió pero no dejó de atacar.

-En serio, esto me está aburriendo.

-¡Detente!-. Se quedó quieta al presenciar como su atacante fue mandado a volar por un golpe en sus costillas el cual fue producto de un chico pelirrojo que venía acompañado por dos niños más.

-¡Detente ya, idiota!-. En verdad se veía enojado.

Dejando que ellos dos arreglaran sus problemas se encaminó hacia su adorada caja, dio unos cuantos golpecitos en esta para después pegar su oreja a esta recibiendo algunos rasguños en respuesta no hizo más que sonreír contenta.

-Llevas contigo un demonio, ¿no es así?-. Se detuvo al escuchar tales palabras provenientes del chico de haori amarillo el cual aún protegía aquella caja.

-Sabes puedo parecer un idiota, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas cuando las veo, dime, ¿porque razón llevas aún demonio contigo?-.

-...-. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, tanjiro al encontrarse cerca de ellos escuchó lo que su amigo dijo y se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿El porque dices?, no hay ningún porque si no, a donde.

Kuroi chūrippu no kagayaki

-Resplandor del Tulipán negro.

-Continuará-.


	2. -002

.La cazadora con aroma a rosas.

—Parece que tú amigo está en problemas—. Hablo señalando al pelirrojo que peleaba con el hombre jabalí según ella, el rubio miro como el chico a pesar de decirle al otro que se detuviera este no lo hacía.

—Debemos tratar tus heridas—. Sonrió sacando de su haori un pañuelo blanco con degradado rosa con algunos estampados de flores.

—¿Porque estas aquí?—. Pregunto, la fémina solo paso el pañuelo por el rostro de este mismo limpiando la sangre que caía de este.

—Pasaba cerca de aquí, mi colibri me dijo de este lugar—. Respondió aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya veo, ¿cual es tu nombre?—. Ella solo doblo de nuevo el pañuelo para después guardarlo de nuevo.

—Kaede, hanako Kaede.

—Zenitsu, agatsuma zenitsu—.

—Es un gusto conocerte, zenitsu-san.

Ella extendió su mano hacia el, zenitsu levantó la suya estrechándola con la de ella en un suave apretón.

—Anda, que es una chica—. Pronunció viendo el fino rostro que se cubría con aquella máscara de jabalí.

—O eso parece, espera un momento, zenitsu-san.

Al aprovechar que el cabeza de jabalí solo estaba concentrado en el pelirrojo ella se acercó a él por sus espaldas.

—¡Te matare!—.

—Bien, bien, pero hazlo después—. Con un golpe preciso en su nuca el chico calló inconsciente solo que antes de que su cabeza se estrellara con el suelo la fémina lo sostuvo dejándolo en el suelo con cuidado.

—¡¿Lo mataste?!—. Exaltado el rubio se fue a cubrir detrás de la pequeña que solo lo miraba con una gota de sudor bajar por su sien.

—¡¿Que clase de fuerza bruta tienes?!.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, solo dormirá un rato, es bueno ya que podrá descansar sus huesos rotos—. Respondió con serenidad.

—Pero si deseas puedo darle otra vez para detener su respiración—.

—¡No espera!, no hay porque hacer eso—. El pelirrojo había detenido su mano con la cual estaba apunto de golpear al pobre azabache que dormía en el suelo.

—Creo que el ya tuvo suficiente por hoy, al igual que nosotros.

Ella se safo de su agarre dejando al pelirrojo confundido, sin más la castaña solo le sonrió antes de darse vuelta e ir por su caja.

—¿Es cierto?, ¿llevas aún demonio contigo?—. La castaña aún le daba la espalda por ello no noto la expresión que está le había dedicado.

—Si digo que es verdad, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?—. Tanjiro estaba apunto de acercarse a ella pero el que zenitsu se colocara frente a él impidiéndole el paso en verdad lo había dejado sorprendido.

—Esto no es necesario, estoy seguro que ella nos lo dirá cuando esté lista, ¿no es así, Kaede-Chan?.

Ella se dio media vuelta aún sin decir palabra alguna.

—Hai—. Respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo tanjiro fue el único en notar la realidad detrás de aquella sencilla sonrisa.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces está bien, por ahora, ¿podrías ayudarnos a enterrar a las personas que aún están dentro de la mansión?—.

—Hai—.

—Lamentó si tanjiro te incomodo, creo que el suele ser así con las personas que recién conoce—. La femina solo sonrio en respuesta restándole importancia al asunto, ahora que zenitsu lo notaba bien, esta vestia con su típico uniforme de cazadora pero su haori era blanco con un degradado rosa lo cual lo hacía resaltar y por último no podía faltar aquel estampado de diferentes rosas.

—Hmm, ¿acaso tu estuviste en la selección final en el examen del cazador?.

Ella negó en respuesta.

—Yo lo realicé hace dos años—. Zenitsu se sorprendió ante tal respuesta.

—¡¿Dos años, que edad tienes?!.

—17, no falta mucho para que cumpla los 18—.

—¡Creí que eras más joven, incluso pensé que eras menor que yo!—.

—Aún estoy en desarrollo.

Su charla fue interrumpida porque el chico con cabeza de jabalí había despertado y no muy contento, zenitsu se colocó detrás de ella en forma de protección.

—¡Vengan a pelear conmigo, esta vez los derrotare!—. Tanjiro se las había arreglado para que inosuke el que se hacía llamar el rey de la montaña ayudará a enterrar los cuerpos restantes.

—Aún así, espero que nos llevemos bien, Kaede-chan—.

—No me quedaré por mucho tiempo, debo regresar con mi maestro, aunque estoy segura de que estará molesto porque me fui sin avisar.

—¡¿Te escapaste?!.

—Decirlo así suena mal, digamos que salí sin su consentimiento.

—¡¿Cual es la diferencia?!.

Tanjiro permanecía alejado de ese par, debido a que no quería meterse en la atmósfera que emanaban ambos, sin embargo el que la chica estuviera distraída era bueno para el ya que con cautela se acercó a la caja blanca que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Al ya estar frente a ella, toco un par de veces esta, no recibió respuesta, pensó en hacer otra cosa, la sacudió un poco notando rápidamente el cómo algo se había movido allí dentro.

Con cuidado llevó su mano a la manija de la pequeña puerta para abrir esta, ya estaba cerca, solo le faltaba un poco más.

—¿Que es lo qué haces, kamado-san?–. Aquella voz lo hizo sobresaltarse, se dio vuelta rápidamente viendo cómo la castaña le sonreía sin abrir sus ojos.

—¿Hay algún problema con la caja?.

—N-No, yo solo quería asegurarme de una cosa.

—¿De que cosa?.

—Yo, hum, veras, yo.

—¡Desciendan la montaña, desciendan la montaña!—. Por suerte su cuervo había llegado justo a tiempo salvándolo de una problemática situación.

—Parece que debemos irnos.

—Si, eso parece—. Con una última mirada al chico tomó la caja sin decir nada colgando esta misma en su espalda, comenzó a caminar sin embargo detuvo su paso aún sin darse vuelta.

—Sabes, no deberías dejar que tu curiosidad te gane, kamado-san, eso no podría ser bueno para ti—.

Recordando esas palabras la fémina reanudó su paso.

—"¿Que me quiso decir?"—. Pensó el chico aún mirando la figura de la chica que se alejaba poco a poco.

—¿Un glason de glicinias?—. Se preguntaron dos de los cuatro chicos, mientras que a inosuke le daba totalmente igual, Kaede no había dicho palabra alguna desde que partieron de la montaña.

—¡Descanso, descanso!—. Proclamó el cuervo en el brazo de tanjiro, poco después inosuke quiso comérselo.

—Son cazadores de demonios, ¿no?, bienvenidos—. Después de que la anciana del lugar se presentara el cuarteto entró siguiendo los pasos de la mujer, la castaña se mantenía observándo la flora que crecía por los alrededores.

—Aquí tienen su ropa—. Al ya estar dentro la mujer les entregó un par de batas para que usaran mientras su ropa era lavada, también les dijo el sitio donde comerían, Kaede tomó asiento frente a inosuke el cual solo buscaba molestar a tanjiro.

—¿Sabe bien, Kaede-Chan?—. La castaña dejó los palillos de lado esperando a tragar la comida para costestarle al rubio.

—Si, ¿y qué tal está la tuya, zenitsu-san?—.

Ambos se centraron entre ellos dejando de lado a los otros chicos que juraban que una aura rosa con brillos rodeaba a aquel par.

—Disculpe señorita, aquí también tenemos una zona de aguas termales, por si le interesa relajarse un rato—. Lo pensó un momento decidiendo que sería tomar un relajante baño y que debía darse el lujo de descansar de vez en cuando.

—Dejare la caja con sus amigos—. Sin dejarla responder se llevó la caja dejándola justamente en la habitación de los muchachos.

—¡Yo cuídare de ella!—. Rápidamente el rubio colocó la caja justo aún lado de donde se encontraba la de tanjiro.

—Me pregunto porque Kaede-chan dejaría su caja aquí—.

—Tal vez quiera tomarse un descanso, después de todo se nota que ella ha estado en mas misiones que nosotros—. Opinó el pelirrojo haciendo que zenitsu le diera la razón.

Por otro lado la castaña se sumergió en aquellas aguas sintiendo al instante como sus músculos se relajaban bajo aquella tibia agua.

—...—. Se sentó un momento dejando que el agua se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, llevó algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de sus orejas para que estos no se les pegara al rostro.

—"Me pregunto que pensara el maestro al ver que no regrese sola"—. Se sumergió más en el agua solo dejando que su nariz quedara en la superficie.

"No pienses en eso ahora".

Después de que nezuko saliera de la caja ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que también la caja aún lado de ella comenzó a sacudirse con cierto desesperó.

—¡¿Eso de ahí también saldrá?!—. Zenitsu ya no sabía que hacer por ello se dedicó a correr por la habitación en círculos.

—¡Zenitsu, baja la voz, ya es de noche!—.

La pequeña puerta de la caja se abrió dejando en suspenso a ambos, zenitsu se ocultó detrás de ambos hermanos esperando que lo que sea que había dentro de la caja saliera de una vez.

Un par de manos pequeñas fueron las primeras en notarse, después se vio como un niño de cabellos negros junto a unos ojos dorados algo extravagantes salía de aquella caja, a pesar de poder modificar su tamaño este tenía la apariencia de un niño pequeño que al igual que nezuko tenía un trozo de bambú cubriendo sus labios.

—Esto es inesperado—. Notaron como el pequeño demonio comenzaba a buscar algo en la habitación con cierto desespero y al no encontrarlo solo se escondió detrás de la caja.

—Tranquilo, no te haremos daño—. Tanjiro trató de hablar con el pero en respuesta el pequeño Niño se hizo bolita tratando de desaparecer.

—Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Kaede-Chan—. Al parecer el niño había reconocido aquel nombre ya que asomó su cabeza mirando con curiosidad al rubio el cual volvió a esconderse detrás de tanjiro.

—Yo iré por ella, ¡tú vigila que no se mueva!—. Con eso dicho Zenitsu salió rápidamente de la habitación.

No sabía por donde comenzar a buscar por ello dio un par de vueltas, cansado de buscar se quedó en silencio dejando que su sentido del oído lo guiase, no tardo mucho en sentir el sonido de un par de gotas caer, se alegro de ver como la figura de la fémina salía de una habitación la cual parecía ser el baño.

—¡Kaede-Chan, te necesitamos!—. Grito aferrándose al abdomen de la chica la cual lo miro sin comprender pero a pesar de eso no lo apartó en ningún momento.

—¿Sucede algo, zenitsu-san?—.

—Si, bueno verás, la persona que venía dentro de la caja contigo, salió—.

Y como si eso fuera un botón de encendido la fémina comenzó a correr no sin antes llevarse al rubio consigo el cual se sorprendió al ver como ella lo levantó sin dificultad colocándolo sobre su hombro como un costal de papas.

La puerta fue abierta, ella entró con cautela bajando a Zenitsu en el momento, tanjiro presenció como el demonio con apariencia de niño dejaba su escondite de lado y se lanzaba a los brazos de la fémina la cual solo lo enrolló entre sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí, hyakkimaru—.

Ella solo los miro, ambos la miraban sorprendidos, incluso la demonio de ojos rosados.

—Es tarde, mañana hablaremos de esto—. Llevándose la caja consigo y al demonio salió de la habitación bajo la atónita mirada de los jóvenes.

—Zenitsu, ¿quien es esta chica?—.

—Continuará..


	3. -003

Pasó una vez más la roca por la fina hoja de su espalda haciendo que este saque un par de chispas por la fricción formada, no había dormido toda la noche, no porque no quisiera si no porque no pudo, desde que su diminuto acompañante se acurrucó contra ella sus horas de sueño se convirtieron en pesadillas.

Ignoro por completo su entrenamiento que debía hacer cada vez que amanecía, su maestro le había dicho que no debía poner atención a aquella pesadillas pero era imposible si estas aparecían en sus sueños cada vez que iba a dormír.

Los gritos, las súplicas por ayuda, el rechazo, el miedo, las personas que la veían, su cuerpo el cual se encontraba de pie en aquel pueblo que alguna vez llamó su hogar, observó su mano donde se depositaba una espada, envuelta en aquel líquido carmesí que ella conocía muy bien.

—¡Kaede-chan!—. Salió de su mini trance al sentir como era sacudida por los hombros un par de veces, al levantar su mirada noto como aquellos ojos que poseía su rubio amigo la miraban con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, te he estado llamando por un rato pero parecías no escucharme.

—Discúlpame, solo estaba pensando—. Respondió de manera severa regalándole una sonrisa al rubio el cual solo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Sucede algo?.

—Ya estamos bien, nos han dicho que ya podíamos partir, aunque siendo sincero, preferiría quedarme aquí en lugar de ir a esa aterradora montaña.

—¿Hablas de la montaña natagumo?.

—Si, esa misma, ¿has escuchado hablar sobre ella?.

—Tengo entendido que varios cazadores han desaparecido en ese lugar, pero es todo lo que se.

—¡¿Desaparecen?!.

La castaña pasó aún lado del rubio el cual solo se dispuso a seguirla ya que la mirada de esta había cambiado pero su sonrisa se mantenía intacta.

—Si, por ello aprovecharé esta misión para investigarlo más de cerca, veré que puedo hacer para evitar que más cazadores pierdan su vida—. Aclaró guardando su katana entrando a la finca para dirigirse directamente hacia su habitación, al entrar tomó su haori alistándose se dirigió a la caja para tomar esta y colocarla sobre sus hombros.

—¡Espera, kaede-chan, aún no hemos hablado sobre el demonio con el que viajas!—. Ella detuvo su paso, zenitsu se mantuvo tras de ella guardando distancia sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Puede que para ti sea un demonio, pero para mi, la persona que viaja conmigo sigue siendo humana, como tu y yo, solo que ella tuvo la mala suerte de ser convertida en una de esas cosas, por ello haré lo imposible para que el vuelva a ser como antes.

—"Ya que, el es alguien muy importante para mi"—. Y con eso dicho reanudó su paso alejándose cada vez más de zenitsu el cual solo se quedó en su sitio repitiendo en su mente las palabras que ella le dijo, no supo porque pero llevo inconscientemente su mano a su pecho ya que este le había comenzando a doler.

—...—. Con una última mirada hacia donde se había ido la chica regreso a su habitación con los chicos, solo que esta vez su humor se encontraba decaído.

—Les deseo buena suerte en su viaje, cuídense mucho, muchachos—. Dando una última reverencia el grupo de cazadores partió a su nuevo destino, la montaña natagumo.

—Oí, zenitsu, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado que su amigo se encontrara decaído.

—¿Eh?, ¿me llamaste, tanjiro?—. Tanjiro dirigió su mirada hacia donde su amigo veía, entonces notó que su rubio amigo miraba la figura de la fémina la cual corría frente a trío, ella al igual que el no había dicho palabra alguna con ninguno de la tres, o eso creía.

—¿Hablaste con ella?.

Zenitsu asintio.

—¿Pasó algo malo?.

Esta vez zenitsu no respondió.

Mientras que ellos charlaban la fémina también se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos pensando que es lo que haría al llegar a la montaña, ¿debía separarse del grupo o seguir adelante sola?, como siempre lo había hecho, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se había encariñado con el trío, sin embargo ella sabía que no podría estar con ellos mucho tiempo, pues sus misiones no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

Sin saber porque a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la expresión que puso zenitsu cuando ella le dijo su propósito con el demonio, ¿acaso había estado mal lo que le dijo?, ella solo había sido sincera, siempre lo hacía, al no verse rodeada de muchas personas no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con estás pues en toda su vida como cazadora no le preocupo entablar amistades con los demás cazadores, en su mente solo estaba la palabra entrenamiento y combate junto a sobre esforzarse.

Nunca sintió la necesidad de relacionarse con los demás, pues para ella eso no significaba nada, exactamente, no significa nada, no estaba en sus planes encontrarse con aquellos cazadores, ella solo había ido a la mansión debido a que su colibrí le había dicho que había humanos en problemas en ese lugar.

—"Trata de ser amable con los demás, no es necesario que lo hagas siempre, sin embargo nunca muestres desagrado con las personas que conoces, recuerda siempre es mejor una sonrisa que una mirada desinteresada".

—¡Esperen!—. Los tres se detuvieron escuchando el grito del rubio el cual se encontraba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas por el miedo.

—¡Tengo miedo porque hemos llegado a nuestro destino!.

—¡Quedarte sentando ahí no ayudará en nada, Zenitsu!—. Lo reprendió el pelirrojo.

Al sentir un aroma diferente corrió primero que el grupo los cuales al verla alejarse no hicieron más que seguirle el paso notando como un cazador se encontraba en el suelo unos metros frente a ellos.

—Por fin, logre salir—. Hablaba este arrastrándose por el suelo debido a las heridas que tenía, al verlos a ellos no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas pensando que por fin sería salvado, pero para su mala fortuna este había sido jalado de nuevo a la montaña.

—¡Yo iré!—. Tanjiro junto a inosuke se adentraron directamente a la montaña sin esperar más.

Ella también iba ir tras ellos pero escuchó algunos gimoteos provenir tras de ella la hicieron detenerse.

—¡Tengo miedo, estoy asustado!—. Zenitsu se mantenía sentado en el suelo pegando sus rodillas a su pecho tratando de darse conforte a su mismo para no derrumbarse.

—¡Ojalá me hubiera quedado en el Glason, no quiero estar aquí!.

—No lograrás nada diciendo eso—. Zenitsu levantó su mirada encontrándose con los orbes de la fémina la cual lo miraba con indiferencia.

—Aunque te lamentes, tanto como quieras, aunque te desprecies a ti mismo por no ser fuerte, nada cambiará, seguirás siendo el mismo, y eso al final te llevará aún solo camino, la muerte—.

El tembló ante esto, desconocía por completo aquel tono que la fémina usaba con el, era como si ella le estuviera hablando a alguien más pero también quería que el escuchara sus palabras.

—Si quieres ser alguien más, si quieres demostrar que eres alguien fuerte y puedes proteger a quienes amas, debes ponerte de pie, mirar hacia delante y dejar de dudar—. Se miro así misma unos cuantos años atrás, cuando todo le asustaba, cuando desconfiaba de los demás, cuando ella se hacía miserable a sí misma convenciéndose de ser débil.

—Debes dejar tu miedo atrás, ya que solo eso te traerá problemas—. Sin embargo algo la hizo cambiar y fue aquella persona que viajaba con ella antes de que esta fuera convertida en demonio.

—Y sobretodo, debes de aprender a confiar en ti mismo, no busques tus contras enfócate en tus pros, confia en lo que tienes y no en lo que te falta,

Zenitsu-san y estoy segura que serás capaz de llegar más lejos incluso más que cualquiera de nosotros.

Un pequeño colibrí de colores extravagantes se posó en su cabeza, ella le dio una sonrisa, pero esta vez, la sonrisa era verdadera.

—Después de todo, el que gana, no siempre es el más fuerte—. Y con ello la fémina comenzó a correr adentrándose al bosque dejando a un aturdido zenitsu.

—...—. El solo bajo la mirada recordando cada palabra que está le había dicho, memorizando cada expresión que está hacia al hablar, ella trataba de animarlo, a su manera pero lo hacía.

Con una mirada decidida se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de la chica.

—¡Sin duda haré que me muestres esa sonrisa de nuevo, kaede-chan!.

Un cazador estaba apunto de cortar la espalda del pelirrojo sin embargo otra hoja lo cubrió dejándolo sorprendido.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?—. Pregunto esta con una sonrisa a ambos chicos, tanjiro sonrió contento de que ella estuviera ahí mientras que inosuke solo refunfuñó en respuesta al igual que Tanjiro se alegró de que ella estuviera allí pero sin duda no lo demostraría.

—Lo lamentó si llegó un poco tarde, estaba ocupándome de algunos asuntos.

—No importa, nos alegramos de que estés aquí—. Respondió el pelirrojo.

—¿Quien eres tú?—. Pregunto el azabache.

Ella sonrió guardando su espada después de haber derribado al menos un grupo de cinco chicos que estaban por atacarla.

—Hanako Kaede, Hinoe.

—¡¿Una hinoe?!—. Exaltado el muchacho alzó la voz al escuchar la respuesta de la chica, sin embargo se detuvo al analizar con más detalle el rostro de esta.

—Un momento, ¡¿No eres tú la chica que escapó-?!—. La boca de murata fue cubierta por la palma de la mano de la chica la cual había sonreído pero dejando lo amigable atrás.

—¿Que te parece si no hablamos de eso ahora?, no estamos en el mejor lugar si lo pensamos muy bien—. Murata asintio velozmente, no quería ser golpeado, al ser un cazador conocía perfectamente el status y reputación que tenía la fémina en otro lugar.

—Y bien, Murata-san, ¿Te parece bien explicarme lo que sucedió aquí?.

—Bien.

A medida que luchaban seguían apareciendo más cazadores la cuales eran manejados por hilos que unas arañas muy pequeñas colocaban en estos convirtiéndolos en títeres vivientes.

—Ara, Ara, parece que esto se puso interesante—. Comento mirando al demonio con apariencia arácnida el cual se mantenía viéndolos sobre un hilo entre los árboles.

—Me pregunto si ese pequeño es el que está detrás de todo esto.

—No dejare que perturben a mi familia.

—Vaya, así que puede hablar.

—Mamá los matará al instante.

—Perfecto, ¿algo más que tengas que agregar pequeñín?—.

El demonio solo arqueó una ceja al notar entre sus objetivos a una cazadora que lo miraba con una sonrisa, tomando a juego sus palabras recientes.

Sin embargo algo llamó la atención de este lo cual era el aroma que desprendía la caja que esta misma llevaba en su espalda, la cazadora notó esto y su sonrisa desapareció demostrándole al demonio una mirada de advertencia.

Sin más este sonrió para después desaparecer.

—Yosh, ¿alguna idea para localizar al demonio que controla a los cazadores?—. Inosuke dejo de lado sus espadas colocándose en el suelo para poder localizar al demonio que manejaba a los pobres cazadores.

—¡Ahí está!—.

—Bien hecho—. Ella arrancó una flor de su cabello las cuales servía para adornar este e sujetarlo, con un simple soplido la flor comenzó a elevarse siguiendo un único recorrido.

—Por ahora seguiré mi camino, los alcanzaré después—. Antes de que ellos protestaran la fémina ya había desaparecido.

—Su aroma se esfumó—. Comento sorprendido el pelirrojo al notar como el aroma que la chica desprendía se había esfumado era como si ella no hubiese estado allí con ellos.

—Debemos adelantarnos, ella se reunirá con nosotros después—.

El trío comenzó a avanzar abriéndose paso entre los cazadores para encontrar al demonio que controlaba a estos mismos.

—Es hora de seguir avanzando.

—Continuará..


	4. -004

—Hum, ¿que tenemos aquí?—. Al ya tener en sus manos su principal objetivo optó por regresar con los chicos pero una figura parecía a una persona con rasgos arácnidos se posó frente a ella.

—¿Deseas algo, pequeñín?—. El démonio frente a ella solo arqueó la ceja mirándolA confundido debido a como ella le había llamado.

—Dame al demonio que llevas en la caja, si lo haces considerare el hecho de matarte sin dolor—. Ordenó apuntando la caja que la fémina cargaba, ella solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás negando ante aquello.

—Eres una cazadora, ¿no te supone que tu trabajo es aniquilarnos?—. Pregunto.

—Eso lo se, sin embargo—. Llevo su mano al mango de la katana justamente para desvaniarla colocándola frente suyo.

—La persona que llevo aquí dentro, me pertenece, no puedo permitirme el que alguien más se la lleve—. Explicó para después sonreír con falsedad.

—Estas cavando tu propia tumba, insípida humana—. Esquivo el ataque de hilos que está le había mandando, la cazadora solo se dispuso a esquivar los golpes que está le mandaba, sabía que tenía pretendido capturarla debido a que cuando un hilo tocaba su haori este se pegaba a este mismo.

—¡Te mataré y cuando lo haga le llevaré ese demonio a mi hermano menor!—.

La cazadora de cabellos castaños notó como la pequeña chica tembló al pronunciar la última palabra.

—¡Yo protegeré a nuestra familia!—.

—¿Así que, todos los que vi antes, todos son tu familia?—. La pequeña araña tirito al escuchar las palabras de ella.

—Dime, ¿te asusta tu familia?—.

Los hilos que se dirigían a ella tomaron otra dirección evitando lastimar a la chica, la demonio solo bajo la cabeza dejando de lado los hilos se dispuso a observar a la chica la cual mantenía su mirada en ella.

—E-Estoy asustada, si no hago lo que me dice, el me castigara, yo ya no quiero eso, por favor, ayúdame, te lo pido—. Le sorprendió el hecho de que un demonio le estuviera pidiendo un favor, usualmente s los que solía enfrentarse solo les interesaba el asesinarla y comerla.

—¿Como puedo ayudarte?—.

—Mátame—. Mentiría si hubiera dicho que eso no le había sorprendido.

—E-Es mejor que lo hagas tu, a que lo haga el—.

—¿Porque piensas que te daré una muerte tranquila?, sabes puedo darte una muérete tan grotesca solo para escuchar tus lamentos cada vez pidiéndome parar—.

La demonio levantó su mirada mirando los orbes vacíos de la chica la cual aún mantenía su sonrisa.

—Apesar de que mi apariencia te diga otra cosa, nunca sabes en verdad como es esa persona en el interior—.

Envainó su katana y corrió hacia la demonio la cual no se movió de su sitio, por último colocó la hoja de la espada en el cuello de esta pero antes de hacer algo más, las propias palabras de la demonio la detuvieron.

—Tu también has sufrido, ¿no es así?—. Se había detenido aunque no había apartado la hoja de la espada de donde estaba.

—Ya veo, tu también lo has hecho y al perecer incluso más que yo y de los chicos que te acompañan.

—No de fijas cosas que no son.

—No lo estoy dedujiendo, solo con ver tu mirada me doy cuenta de la persona que se mantiene encerrada en tu interior, la verdadera tu—.

—Odio que las personas digan eso de mi, incluido los demonios como tu, me iré, mi asunto contigo se termino aquí—. Pero fue detenida por un agarre en su haori por parte de la albina.

—P-Por favor, solo mátame—.

—¿Porque no luchas, porque te rindes, porque te dejas caer?, odio a la gente que se menosprecia, sabiendo que pueden ser más de lo que son solo se quedan con algo pequeño recordándose cada vez lo infelices que son—.

—Tienes a alguien que te gusta.

—Eso no viene al caso—.

—Esas palabras no las dices para que uno se sienta mal con uno mismo, si no que tú intención es que las tomen como una prueba de lo que son capaces, que dejen de lado su inseguridad y comiencen a apreciarse a sí mismos, ¿no es así?—.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar notó algunos hilos rozar su mejilla causando un fino corte en esta que después comenzó a sangrar.

—E-El está aquí—. Hablo la muchacha atemorizada de que aquel demonio con apariencia de niño estuviera en la punta de los árboles sobre unos hilos mirándola directamente.

—S-si no hago algo, me matara, me matara como lo hizo con mi hermana—.

La demonio albina comenzó a mover las manos moviendo con esta los hilos, no quería matar a nadie, quería morir si, pero conociendo a su hermano, el se encargaría de que ella sufriera hasta el último segundo de su vida.

—L-lo siento, discúlpame—.

La pobre albina se sentía acorralada, no quería matar a la chica ya que no quiere ser la responsable de haber matado a la única cazadora que hablo con ella tratando de entenderla.

Ella no quería matar a nadie más.

—Séptima postura,

Shiroi bara no jōka—. Cerró sus ojos al sentir una suave brisa chocar con su rostro, al abrirlos se vio envuelta en un campo totalmente en vuelto en Flores, estás de mesian junto a la brisa, dejando que los pétalos que se desprendían danzarán junto al viento, dándole una vista demasiado hermosa a su parecer.

La cazadora guardó su katana, miro sobre su hombro el cuerpo de la demonio que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, pero la diferencia de los demás demonios está desaparecía envuelta en pétalos los cuales se alzaban y comenzaban a volar siguiendo la brisa.

—...—. Usualmente era la primera vez que usaba aquella postura ya que nunca sintió la necesidad de usarla cuando asesinaba demonios ya que estos eran todo menos dóciles, pero por alguna razón sentía que aquella demonio tenía que tener un destino diferente, ella no merecía seguir sufriendo aún después de la muerte.

Con un último vistazo al lugar se encaminó a su nuevo destino, ahora debía encontrar a los chicos para salir de aquel bosque, al estar caminando tocó un par de veces la caja la cual contestó con pequeños pero audibles rasguños.

—El maestro va a matarme—.

—AnoHana.

—¡Kaede-Chan!—. Zenitsu había estado caminado un buen tiempo en el bosque esperando encontrar alguna señal de sus amigos o de la chica.

—¡Tanjiro, jabalí, chuntaro!.

Decaído siguió caminando, sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su mano lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡¿Algo acaba de picarme?!—.

Estaba apunto de salir corriendo para salir del bosque pero no lo hizo.

—"Deberías de dejar de menospreciarte menos, si sigues de ese modo solo conseguirás cumplir con lo que en verdad dices"—.

—¡Lo se, lo se, de que debo de dejar de decepcionarme a mi mismo!—. Grito

—¡Pero tengo tanto miedo que es en lo único que puedo pensar!.

Se sobresaltó al imaginarse el rostro de la chica si ella hubiese escuchado esas palabras, se imaginó como ella lo miraba como un caso perdido y se alejaba cada vez más de él.

—¡Espera, alto, Kaede-chan, no me dejes!—. Grito nuevamente extendiendo su mano hacia la silueta de la fémina que cada vez se hacía más borrosa.

—Ya estoy comenzando a alucinar.

—"¡Zenitsu-san, eres genial, eres el chico perfecto para mi, casémonos y tengamos muchos hijos"!—. Esta vez su alucinación fue totalmente diferente que hasta ya se encontraba delirando.

—Debo seguir, debo seguir y encontrar a los chicos—. Siguió sin saber cómo una criatura lo seguía desde las copas de los árboles.

—Yo debo encontrar a Kaede-chan.

—Continuará.

—️=️

Shiroi bara no jōka:

Purificación de las rosas blancas.


	5. -005

Siguió corriendo por aquellos caminos del bosque los cuales tenían poca iluminación pero podía ver el camino gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba cada cosa a su paso, para no cansarse más de lo necesario se aseguró de que su boca se mantuviera cerrada y de que nariz fuera la única en inhalar y exhalar el aire que chocaba con su rostro, saltó de repente evitando una hilera de hilos que se dedicaron a seguirla, aún manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa en su rostro siguió corriendo evitando que los hilos la dañaran, era como jugar al gato y al ratón.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar su katana un ruido muy similar al impacto de un rayo llegó a sus oídos, por unos segundos noto como una figura se mantenía en el aire siendo iluminada por la luna pero no tardó en darse cuenta que esta se encontraba cayendo.

Dejando de lado los hilos corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ciertamente al llegar al lugar ignoró la cabaña y los cuerpos que habían colgados debido a unos hilos qué no se veían a simple vista, rápidamente saltó por los aires usando los hilos como impulso al ya estar cerca uso un último hilo al que uso como resortera y gracias a este llegó más alto y logró atrapar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de cierto rubio el cual se veía bastante mal, sus manos junto a su rostro estaba esparcido una especie de marcas moradas.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la estructura de la cabaña, con delicadeza recortó la cabeza del chico en su regazo al hacerlo no tardó en comenzar a examinarlo, desde sus manos hasta acabar con su rostro, llevo una mano hacia su uniforme sacando de este mismo un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía un líquido dorado que extrañamente brillaba, lo observó unos momentos para después retirar el tapón que mantenía el líquido dentro.

—k-kaede-chan—. Susurró el rubio entre sueños, la fémina se halló sorprendida por aquello pues honestamente no lo esperaba.

—k-kaede-chan, l-lo siento—.

—l-lo siento, d-de verdad, lo siento—.

La castaña no entendía porque el se disculpaba, hasta donde sabía el chico no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera se había sobrepasado con ella, entonces, ¿porque razón se estaba disculpando?

Decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto vertió el líquido brillante entre los labios del menor, el cual al sentir el dulce sabor de este no dudo en digerirlo aunque le hubiese costado hacerlo, por último dejó que este descansará en su regazo después de todo debía descansar su cuerpo para que la medicina hiciera efecto.

Llevo su mano a sus labios cubriendo estos mismos debido a la tos que había llegado repentinamente a su cuerpo, al ya no tenerla sólo se dedicó a admirar el brillo que la luna desprendía, cuando era pequeña le gustaba hacer eso no sabía porque pero no paso mucho cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad le gustaba ver el anochecer, cada día en aquel puente esperaba a que el sol se escondiera y que las personas desaparecieran por el lugar para poder admirar el anochecer en silencio.

Llevo su mirada al chico admirando el como este dormía, llevo una de sus manos al rostro de este acariciando la cálida piel de sus mejillas, después hizo lo mismo con su cabello rubio, cuidando de no despertar al chico tomó su mano y la junto con la de ella notando que la suya era más grande que la de el, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver como zenitsu aún dormido tomó su mano y la cubrió entre las suyas para posarla en su misma mejilla que la chica había acariciado con anterioridad.

—Kaede-chan—. Murmuro entre sueños.

—Gracias por todo, en verdad, eres una buena persona, kaede-chan—.

—"No dejes que los demás digan quién eres, demuestrales que no eres como ellos creen, enseñarles que se equivocan, porque tu en verdad eres una persona maravillosa, eres bondadosa, atenta y bonita, por ello te prometo que cuando termine con mi trabajo tu y yo huiremos de aquí, desapareceremos y te enseñaré los fuegos artificiales, tan sólo, espera por mi, ka-chan"—.

Zenitsu despertó poco a poco acostumbrandose a la luz, pero se sorprendió al sentir unas gotas caer en sus mejillas, miró el cielo extrañado de que no estuviera lloviendo, por ello abrió más sus ojos admirando como caían gotas de unos obres violetas que lo miraban con tristeza.

—¡¿Kaede-chan!?—.. Exaltado se reincorporó no sabiendo que hacer para que la chica flete suyo parará de derramar lágrimas.

—¡¿paso algo, alguien te lastimó?!—.

Se detuvo al sentir como ella lo abrazaba y se aferraba a el lo más que podía, ante esto el rubio se sonrojo pero al sentir los pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de la chica no dudo en abrazarla también.

—Por favor, no me dejes, tu no, no quiero volver a estar sola, quédate a mi lado, zenitsu-san—.

Sin saber bien como responder ante esto, sólo guardo silencio renconfortando a la chica la cual había dejado de sollozos pero aún quería estar junto a el, sentir la calidez que este emanaba la hacia sentir protegida, debido a que ella ya había perdido a alguien mucho tiempo atrás no quería pasar por lo mismo, ya no.

El pequeño demonio que estaba en la caja sólo se mantenía en su lugar abrazando sus rodillas pegandolas a su pecho, escuchando las palabras de la chica.

—Por favor, no te vayas tu también—.

Lastima el destino estaba en su contra y el tiempo ya había marcando sus flechas dándole sólo una fecha para que ella al fin pudiese ser libre.

-Continuará..


	6. -006

"Hace mucho tiempo atrás, aun cuando conservaba algo de humanidad en mi persona, me enamore de un chico, el en verdad me gustaba"

—Ara, Ara, pero que grata sorpresa, sabía que me sorprendería con algo al llegar aquí, pero no me esperaba para nada esto, es bueno volverte a ver, aunque no lo diría del todo bueno, ¿no es así, kae-san?—. La castaña que aún se mantenía junto al Rubio el cual por cierto se quedó dormido debido a los efectos secundarios de la medicina solo sonreía aún cuando aquella pilar amenazaba con su espada el cortar de su cuello.

–Cuando te fuiste se nos dio la orden de buscarte debido a tu importancia en la sede, pero, ¿quien diría que nos dejarías de lado solo por un demonio?—. Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Así que así fue como tomaron mi partida, de ustedes los pilares no me sorprende, digo,de los que se hacen llamar así, lamentablemente ahora no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hablar contigo, Shinobu-san, tengo prioridades que hacer—. Sabiendo que dejaba a Zenitsu en buenas manos se alejo del lugar saltando por los árboles de rama en rama.

—¿Quien lo diría?, la chica de Lotto ha vuelto—. Con eso dicho Shinobu comenzó a seguir los pasos de la joven cazadora.

—AnoHana—.

Antes de que la pelinegra con broche de mariposa lograra derribar a tanjiro para deshacerse del demonio que este transportaba una nueva hoja de espada chocó contra la suya impidiendo su ataque y debido a que estaba a punto de recibir otro fue obligada a retroceder unos pasos para ver a la castaña de haori blanco que se interponía entre ella y su blanco.

—K-kaede-san—. Murmuro el pelirrojo presenciando la escena de ambas chicas frente suyo, mientras que kanao se mantenía sería con espada en mano la castaña solo se mantenía serena con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba plasmada en su rostro con la mano en el mango de su espada preparada para desvanairla.

—Al parecer los cazadores de la nueva generación no calculan las cosas antes de realizarlas, Hmm, y yo que esperaba más de una sucesora—. Negó con ambas manos a los lados.

—...—. Kanao corrio directamente a ella, ambas comenzaron a chocar espada contra espada, sabiendo que la azabache quería quitarla del camino para ir directamente hacia la hermana de tanjiro, en un movimiento rápido soplo un polvo rosa de sus labios que kanao no tardo en inhalar, con ello el cuerpo de la chica quedó totalmente paralizado.

—Vaya, pensé que no funcionaria, y pensar que lo utilizaría contra el anciano con cara de niño para probarlo—. Murmuro para si misma.

—¡Noticias, noticias, lleven a tanjiro kamado junto a su hermana nezuko a la sede!—.

Miro como el cuervo volaba por sobre sus cuerpos para después volver adentrarse al bosque, con un suspiro se dio media vuelta dejando que el equipo de limpieza hiciera su trabajo.

—Mira, mira.

—¿esa no es?

—Es la cazadora, la cual recibio el sobrenombre de la chica de Lotto—.

Ignorando los susurrós y murmullos del personal se acercó aún chico rubio el cual ya parecia una momia por todo el vendaje que llevaba en su cuerpo.

—Creo que nos tenemos que despedir, zenitsu-san—. Zenitsu la miro confundido por aquello.

—Hay algo que todavía no te he dicho, veras ahora soy una especie de "renegada" Para la sede y para los demás pilares y no los culpó yo actúe por deseos egoístas para ir en busca de una persona, digamos que cuando lo hiciera volvería de nuevo, pero quien diría que ahora nombraron así por supuesta traición de bandos—.

–¿Hm?—. Kaede río al escuchar los balbuceos de este haciendo sorprender a más de un presente que presenciaba la escena.

—Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, zenitsu-san—.

Cuando pretendía alejarse un par de nueces cayeron en su cabeza, ella aún sonriendo levantón la mirada solo que ahora con una vena marcada en su frente miro al cuervo que estaba posado en una rama sobre su cabeza, este cuervo tenía amarrado al cuello un liston rosado juntó a una rosa roja.

—¡Atencion, hanako Kaede, debes presentarte a la sede, repito, presentarte a la sede, ¡cuando estes aquí me encargare yo mismo de ti, mocosa!—. Sabía perfectamente quien había mandado ese mensaje y con la última oración no tenga duda que aquel anciano con cara de niño quería que se presentará ante el y los demas.

—Vaya al parecer no tengo otra opción, creo que iremos juntos, zenitsu-san—.

—¡hmm!—.

Había sido un largo camino, pero por fin habían llegado a la entrada de la sede donde solo ella y tanjiro junto a su hermana fueron obligados hacerles un juicio por sus acciones, mientras tanjiro se mantenía atado y atrapado ella se mántenia serena al frente debido a que anteriormente había roto las cuerdas "accidentalmente" Tres veces.

—No me gusta estar atada, pueden estar tranquilos no pienso hacer nada contra ustedes—. Sonrio dejando a los pilares restantes con un malo sabor de boca.

—No ahora—. Finalizo.

Una nueva figura acercaba a ellos, este era un chico joven, que al parecer tenía la misma edad que el pilar del agua, este al igual que los demás vestía su típico uniforme de cazador y su haori era similar al de la chica, solo era de un color morado, este era más largo y al igual que la castaña este sonreía sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás pilares presenciaron como el joven le daba tremendo coscorronazo a la castaña la cual solo de quejo.

—¡¿Me puedes decir porque demonios te fuiste sin decir nada, mocosa?!—. La "amabilidad" que ambos mostraban con solo ver sus rostros se había dispersado.

—¡tenia cosas que hacer que seguramente un anciano con cara de niña como tu no podría entender!—.

—"Parecen niños pequeños"—. Pensó el pelirrojo mirando como el joven sacaba una especie de abanico de su haori para después golpear la cabeza de la chica la cual solo se encargaba de decirle chistes crueles respecto a su apariencia, la cual tanjiro confirmaba que era demasiado fina para ser de chico.

—"¿nadie va a detenerlos?"—. Miro a los pilares en busca de una señal pero estos solo suspiraron dejando que el dúo arreglara sus asuntos, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamiento.

Los verdaderos problemas comenzaron cuando llegó un chico albino, el cual no parecía ser una persona agradable a la vista de el, quien diría que esto fuera cierto.

—Continúara—.


	7. -0065

—Aquella vez, en aquel día, no fue coincidencia nuestro encuentro, si no que el destino ya tenía escrito lo que nos depararía a ambos.

Gustaba de viajar, siempre lo hacía, le encantaba conocer las demás costumbres de las otras ciudades, descubrir nuevos platillos y atuendos pues ahora que iba a ser sucendido a pilar tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba libre pues cuando ya tomara el lugar apenas y podría salir de su tierra.

Al último pueblo que decidió visitar le llamo mucho la atención debido a que este parecía ser una ciudad bastante tranquila aunque también movida debido a la bastante gente que transitaba esta misma por las noches conviviendo entre estos mismos.

Disgustaba alegremente de la paleta de carne que había comprado unos puestos más atrás pues lo que más gustaba de probar era los nuevos deliciosos sabores que tenía cada pueblo o ciudad, sin embargo un ruido en un callejón bastante desolado llamó la atención del reciente pilar el cual al dejar de comer se adentró a este mismo esperando a encontrarse con lo que sea que había provocado ese ruido.

Más se sorprendió el ver cómo alrededor de cuatro hombres empujaban a una joven mujer para después arrojarle unas cuantas monedas en su rostro para después irse de ahí satisfechos, preocupado y con un poco de curiosidad se acercó a la joven fémina la cual rejuntaba las monedas de plata con un poco de dificultad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—. Pregunto este amablemente a la joven muchacha pasándole unas cuantas monedas que rodaron lejos de ella, en respuesta esta misma levantó la mirada asustada alejándose bruscamente del chico la cual solo la contemplo confundido.

—Lo lamentó, no era mi intención asustarte, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien, lo juro.

La azabache apretó las monedas contra sus desgastadas ropas y sin decir nada más salió corriendo de ahí, evitando cualquier contacto con el muchacho el cual solo suspiró rendido.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto salió de ahí para dirigirse a la posada donde se estaba hospedando ya que pasaría unos cuantos días en ese lugar.

Nuevamente al encontrarse paseando por los alrededores dio con aquella muchacha la cual descansaba en una pequeña banca lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, esta se encontraba comiendo un plato repleto de soba, y al cómo disgustaba el plato se notaba que no había comido bocado alguno en días.

Pero quedo en blanco al ver como la chica tomaba algunos fideos con los palillos y los soplaba sutilmente para llevarlos a su regazo donde reposaba un pequeño cuerpo, específicamente el de un bebé

Este reía alegremente estirando los brazos hacia su madre la cual aún con la mirada rota sonreía a la bebe de forma amables, se encargó de que esta comiera del platillo que había comprado con las monedas que ganó de su trabajo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar trabajo.

—Creo que eso no la llenará—. El plato que la chica disfrutaba había terminado en el suelo separado en varios trozos de vidrio.

—Uy, lo siento, mi culpa, tranquila te lo recompensaré, ¿que te parece si cenamos juntos?, yo invito.

Pero ella solo se aferró al bebé, lo envolvió entre sus brazos de forma protectora y sin más salió corriendo sin notar que había dejado atrás un broche de una rosa roja.

—Al parecer no le agrado.

Su último día en la aldea había llegado por ello ya teniendo sus cosas en manos estaba listo para salir del pueblo, con algunos recuerdos e cosas que compro en la ciudad se dispuso a salir de la ciudad más sin embargo los gritos y exclamaciones junto a los oficiales que pasaron a su lado llamaron su atención, queriendo saciar su curiosidad siguió a los guardias arreglándoselas de que estos no notaran su presencia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un puente viejo donde ya había mucha gente por cierto, los oficiales trataban de alejar a estos pero estos se negaban a hacerlo, sabiendo que no podrían detenerlo el se acercó curioso a la escena tratando de saber que había pasado, más sin embargo deseo no haberlo hecho.

Pues frente a él, en el suelo se encontraba totalmente quieto el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue el de la chica que conoció, su estado se veía fatal su cuerpo estaba tirado ahí, como si de un viejo trapo se tratara, se acercó a esta deseando que al menos esta se encontrara respirando pero llevo sus manos a su boca repimiendo las ganas de vomitar, pues el lugar donde deberían estar los bellos ojos de la fémina solo se encontraban unas cuencas vacías las cuales eran decoradas por aquel líquido carmesí que rondaba estas mismas.

Se alejó tosiendo por el olor que el cuerpo comenzaba a desprender, no podía creerlo, la bella joven de ojos violetas que había conocido dias atrás se encontraba frente a él ya sin vida, y el no pudo hacer nada, absolutamente nada para cambiar el destino para la joven muchacha.

Durante días, semanas incluso meses trató de encontrar el paradero de la descendencia qué la chica había dejado, pero no tenía nada, ni indicios, ni pistas, no podía hacer una búsqueda sin tener nada a la mano, ese día empezó a odiarse a sí mismo pues fue el día en que por primera vez en su vida, se rindió de buscar.

Era un asco de persona.

Hoy en día se encuentra una vez en el mismo lugar, después de casi nueve años nuevamente sus pies pisaron aquella tierra que alguna vez marco su vida y no de una buena manera.

Siguió el mismo recorrido que hizo años atrás notando como todo había cambiado pues ahora la ciudad que alguna vez fue la más habitada y movida del mapa no era más que un pueblo vacío con menos de la mitad de pobladores que había antes, no había mucho que ver pues la mayoría de los puestos estaban cerrados o clausurados.

Terminó su viaje en aquel puente, donde alguna vez estuvo el cuerpo de la joven mujer de orbes violetas estuvo, más se sorprendió al ver una pequeña figura recargada en las orillas de este, debido a que estaba estaba enrollada en una manta no podía distinguirla muy bien por ello decidió acercarse.

—Este es un lugar muy solitario para un niño, ¿no lo crees?—. Hablo recargándose en los gastados barandales del puente esperando recibir respuesta de la figura de menor tamaño, notó algunas botellas vacías reposar aún lado del menor.

—Deberías regresar a casa, puede pasarte algo malo si sigues aquí, pequeño—. Sonrió tratando de conversar con este.

—...—. En ese instante al mirar esos orbes violetas sin brillo alguno a su mente llegó el recuerdo del rostro que alguna vez conoció.

—¿Que quieres?—. Pregunto a secas.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?—. La menor solo lo miro unos segundos para después volver su mirada al río frente a ella el cual no estaba en buen estado.

—¿Vives cerca de aquí?.

—Vivo aquí—. Fue lo único que respondió.

—¿Aquí, en que parte en especifico?.

—Aquí—. Respondió señalando el puente.

El guardo silencio unos momentos, quería ver el rostro de la menor para confirmar sus sospechas así que siendo cauteloso llevó su mano lentamente a la manta que cubría el cuerpo del menor, no supo porque pero de pronto su mano se vio envuelta en un dolor inimaginable.

El menor lo había mordido, soltó un chillido tratando de calmar el dolor de la herida que el menor le había hecho.

—Eso no fue un grito para nada masculino, ¿eres hombre o mujer?—. Ante aquella pregunta solo sonrió con una venita en la frente se acercó a este para alzarlo tratando de quitarle la sábana pero fracasó totalmente.

—Podría dejarme en paz señorita, estoy tratando de descansar—. De un momento a otro en menor comenzó a ser agitado con fuerza.

—¡Soy hombre, maldita sea!.

—Ajá, y yo tengo padres que me quieren.

Estaba dispuesto a responder pero al escuchar aquellos solo guardo silencio y bajo al menor el cual solo lo contemplaba en silencio, pues lo único que mostraba su mirada era indiferencia.

—Dime, ¿tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?—. Pregunto esta vez tomando asiento aún lado de esta, ella solo se encogió de hombros comenzando a jugar con una rama la cual tenía un hilo mal atado.

—¿Porque no vives en la ciudad?.

—Los niños junto a los adultos de ese lugar son muy infantiles, cuando me ven les gusta molestarme y hablar de mi, pero estoy bien con eso, no hay nada que un piedrazo en la cabeza no pueda arreglar—. Respondió.

—Ya veo, si no vives en la ciudad, ¿que haces para alimentarte?.

—Lo que cualquiera hace para sobrevivir, robar—. Respondió como si nada tomando lo último de agua que le quedaba en su colección de botellas.

—Antes recibía golpes por eso pero ahora e aprendido cómo hacerlo bien.

—¿Sabes algo de tus padres?—. Un silencio envolvió a ambos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas ser movidas por el viento, el notó como la mirada indiferente de la menor pasaba hacer una de tristeza pero rápidamente cambió de nuevo.

—No tengo, bueno, se que los tuve en algún momento si no no hubiera nacido, pero si me tuvieron no entiendo porque ahora no se encuentran conmigo, si es que me abandonaron no me sorprendería pues al cabo todas las personas que he conocido tienen una cosa en común, todas terminan alejándose.

Durante todos estos años cuando el se encargaba de entreñar para ser un buen pilar la pequeña se mantenía en las calles robándo comida aunque sea un trozo de pan para sobrevivir cada día, no se imagina las noches de frío qué pasó para conseguir aquella manta con la que ella se envolvía.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?.

Sabía que no podía arreglar nada del pasado, pero al menos trataría de cambiar el camino de la pequeña esta vez.

—Dime, ¿porque eres bueno conmigo?, ¿quieres algo a cambio?, no tengo nada de valor que ofrecerte, pero te puedo dar mis piedras especiales, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie—. Llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos sacando algunas piedresillas lisas de diferentes colores para después extenderselas al joven.

—Tranquila, no deseo nada a cambio, solo quería invitarte a comer eso es todo—. Respondió con una sonrisa, los pocos trausentes que caminaban por el pueblo solo se dedicaban a mirarlos.

—¿Hay algo que te gusta hacer?.

—Me gusta tirarle piedras a los niños que me molestan.

—Me refiero algo que en verdad ames en hacer.

—Me gusta buscar piedras en el lago.

—Ese es un buen pasatiempo.

—¿Que es un pasatiempo?—.

—Ya sabes, es algo que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres y que en verdad te diviertes en hacerlo.

—¿Cual es tu pasatiempo?.

—Me gusta entrenar en mis momentos libres, sobretodo para ser un mejor pilar.

—¿Pilar?.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para explicarte todo eso—. Miro una tienda de kimonos que gracias al cielo estaba abierta a su que tomando la mano de la menor la arrastró directamente hacia este.

—Puedes quedarte con los que más te gusten, no te preocupes yo pagaré todo—. Sin más ayudo a la pequeña a probarse diferentes tipos de este, más está solo se quedó con uno, uno con el estilo similar a las flores de lotto.

Al salir siguieron paseando por el pueblo visitando diferentes lugares para comer o compra cosas, más para ella ya que el mayor insistía que comprarle ropa nueva.

—¿Ya recordaste tu nombre?—.

—Kaede.

—Bien, kaede-Chan, tu nombre completo será, Hanako Kaede, a partir de ahora llevarás mi apellido quieras o no.

—¿Porque llevaré tu apellido?.

—Porque te casarás conmigo, es broma, a no ser.

—¿Que es casarse?.

—Definitivamente hay muchas que debo enseñarte.

—¿Quieres una?—. Pregunto, pues momentos antes la fémina miraba fijamente como un niño gustaba una fruta que extrañamente se encontraba envuelta en una especie de dulce dorado.

—¿Que son esas frutas?.

—Son manzanas envueltas en caramelo, yo las llamo manzanas acarameladas—. Respondió pagando dos de estas al hombre del negocio pasándole una a la menor la cual solo observó la frutan.

—¿Como se supone que debería comerla?.

—Pues, puedes morderla o irle quitando el caramelo con tú lengua, tú decides—.

—Creo que ya entiendo.

—¿Que comías antes de que yo llegara?.

—Pan o algunas semillas, la mayoría era pan, con suerte lograba untarle mantequilla encima en algunas ocasiones.

—"En verdad has sufrido todo este tiempo, ¿no es así, pequeña?.

—¡Mamá, papa, por aquí!—. Presenció como algunas familias pasaban por su lado, algunas hablaban entre risas y otras solo se sonreían entre ellas expresando el amor familiar que se tenían.

—¿Usted tiene familia?.

—Si, alguna vez la tuve, lamentablemente unos demonios me la arrebataron, pero sigo conservando los buenos momentos que vivimos.

—Usted es muy afortunado.

Miro como la menor miraba con nostalgia como las familias convivían entre ellas sin necesidad de tener una razón para hacerlo.

—Al menos tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con su familia, yo solo recuerdo el haber vivido bajo ese puente desde que tengo memoria.

—¿Porque no te fuiste de este lugar?—.

—¿A donde iría si lo hubiera hecho?, aunque sea todavía pequeña se lo que hubiera pasado si me iba, lo más cercano es que hubiera muerto antes de llegar al siguiente pueblo.

—...—. El castaño se agachó a su altura y llevó sus manos a ambos hombros de la menor la cual lo miro de forma intrigante.

—¿Que te parece el venir conmigo?, es mejor de que te quedes aquí y seguir sufriendo.

—¿Como se que no me abandonará cuando se aburra de mi?.

—No haré eso, jamás en mi vida si quiera lo pensaría.

—¿Porque quiere llevarme con usted?, en total no le serviría de nada, no se hacer nada, no conozco la mayoría de las cosas incluso no se bien como escribir.

—Porque veo potencial en ti, no te preocupes por eso, yo mismo me encargaré de enseñarte todas las cosas del mundo, me encargaré de ayudarte a ser lo que desees ser.

Inclusive serías una buena candidata para ser la siguiente pilar.

Los ojos violetas de la menor se encontraron con los verdosos ojos de él los cuales transmitían seguridad y confianza.

—Está bien—. Aquello hizo sonreír al azabache, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo solo que están vez ambos iban tomados de las manos.

—Entonces empezaremos de nuevo, mi nombre es Kai, hanako kai, un gusto conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora.

—Kaede.. hanako kaede, los mismo digo, señor con cara de niña—. Y con ello la relación de ambos comenzó.

—¡¿Señor con cara de niña?!.

—Pero quien diría que está solo sería la primera parte de la vida de la menor, pues antes de la llegada de su amigo azabache ya había conocido a más personas tiempo atrás, sin embargo había una que resaltaba entre los demás.

La cual fue la que comenzó el chico del que ella empezó a gustar.

—Continuará..


	8. -007

–Ara, ara—. Llevó su mano a sus labios debido a que se sorprendió el que tanjiro hubiese golpeado sin piedad alguna al pilar del viento.

—¿Quien diría que el gran sánemi-san caería de un solo golpe producto de un menor?—. Sonrió dejando de piedra a los demás presentes.

—S-serás maldita—. Maldijo este tratando de levantarse limpiando con su brazo la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

—Tu al igual que ese mocoso serás castigada por traer a un demonio—.

Ella solo sonrió de forma burlesca, pues para ella todo lo importante solo era un juego, un juego que le divertía jugar.

—Es bueno que crea eso, después de todo la esperanza no es lo único que se pierde, ¿no es así, "pilar del viento"—. Fungió hacer comillas con las últimas palabras haciendo irritar mas al pilar.

—¡Detenganse, el patrón llegara en cualquier momento!.

—Yo me encuentro calmada, Giyuu-san, creo que el que debería calmarse es otra persona, la cual por cierto se encuentra frente a mi—. El pilar de agua solo suspiró para después solo guardar silencio.

—Aunque siendo sincera, yo también ya comencé a aburrirme.

—No deberías ser tan confiada, después de todo, tenemos al bastardo que llevas cual mula cargando—. El albino sonrió con malicia alzando con un solo brazo la caja que ella portaba, ella se mantuvo confundida por un tiempo pero solo callo sonriéndole al joven.

—Eres tan lamentable que tienes que recurrir a alguien que no ha hecho nada malo para tratar de lastimarme, que mal por ti, sanemi—.

Este saco su espada y de forma amenazante la acercó a la caja bajo la atenta mirada violeta de la fémina la cual no había quitado su mirada de él en ningún segundo.

—Te recuerdo que aquí ya me consideran una regenada por lo tanto el que añadan a mi expediente ser una asesina de pilares no me molestaría, es más me daría curiosidad intentarlo, ¿te parece si comienzo contigo, sanemi-san?.

Tanjiro leía fácilmente el ambiente que estaban envueltos a aquellos dos, el Aura pesada que los rodeaba era tan pesada que se le hacía difícil el respirar.

El único pilar que no había hablado hasta ahora se acercó a la castaña y sin más estrelló nuevamente el abanico en su cabeza ganándose una mirada molesta de la chica.

—Es suficiente—. Ordenó con voz grave, jalando a la chica consigo y arrebatándole la caja al pilar del viento la coloco aún lado de ella, mirándola con advertencia.

—Se que esto te parece un juego, pero debes ver la situación en la que te encuentras, un solo error y serás asesinada y no solo tú si no también el pequeño.

—No entiendo el porque le dan tantas vueltas, ¿tan difícil es entender que un demonio es capaz de no ingerir carne humana?.

—Puede que tú lo veas así, pero recuerda, ellos tienen una diferente vista hacia los demonios, no puedes hacer cambiar su opinión solo así, debes hacerlos confiar en que el pequeño que llevas no es peligroso—. Sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la chica que solo guardo silencio escuchando las palabras de su maestro.

—Vaya, después de todo, si tienes cerebro, maestro con cara de niña.

—¡Se más amable quieres!.

—Lo hice, te dije maestro.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.

—El patrón está aquí—. Anunciaron ambas albinas acompañando al azabache hasta la entrada del dojo, el albino llamado sanemi fue el primero en saludar al susodicho.

Todos comenzaron a comentar su duda sobre porque había dejado que tanjiro siendo un cazador de demonio viajará con su hermana la cual resultaba ser uno.

El hombre respondió sus dudas con sutileza y paciencia.

—Yo tambien tengo otra—. El pilar acompañado de una serpiente llamó la atención del hombre para despues apuntar al azabache que se encontraba postrado aún lado de su alumna.

—Debemos castigar a Kei, tanto como el y como la chica que lo acompaña sabía que estaba llevaba aún demonio consigo y no dijo nada, ambos deben ser castigados por la sede—. La castaña apretó sus ropas y se puso de pie dejando a los demás callar.

—Lo que yo hice fue por decisión propia, nadie estaba enterado, ni siquiera mi maestro, fue egoísta lo sé, el pensar solo en mi y no en los problemas que le traería a los demás y asumo toda responsabilidad, pero no es justo que se le castigue a alguien más por un error que solo cometió una persona—.

—Esto no funciona así, "cazadora", tu junto a tu maestro y esa cosa que traes en la caja serán eliminados—. Cuando iba a contestar su maestro toco su hombro permitiéndole hablar a él.

—Yo tomare toda la responsabilidad—. El azabache comenzó a incarse hacia el patrón el cual solo escuchaba la situación.

—Si lo desea decláreme a mi como el culpable, pero no castigue a mi alumna, si ella trajo aún demonio consigo seguramente era porque es una persona importante para ella, y yo como su superior tomare la culpa por ella, solo déjenla.

—Maestro..—. Susurro la castaña mirando al azabache el cual solo la miro de forma tranquila acompañándola con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario que haga eso, ella junto al demonio pueden quedarse, pero necesita demostrar que el demonio no es un peligro para nosotros y los demás humanos.

—¡P-pero patrón!—. Este alzó su mano avisándoles que guardarán silencio, sanemi al igual que hizo con nezuko tomaría la caja para hacer la prueba pero el azabache se ojos verdes lo detuvo.

—Tu sangre no es lo suficientemente dulce, Kaede lo hará, ahora el pequeño es su responsabilidad.

Kaede tomo la caja entre sus brazos y entro al dojo bajo el permiso del patrón el cual solo sonrió cuando la chica pasó junto a él.

Bajo la caja y con lentitud abrió la pequeña puerta dejando a la vista aún pequeño azabache de ojos dorados que solo ladeó la cabeza confundido de que su caja fuera abierta.

—Escucha hyakkimaru, ahora estás en una especie de prueba, si la pasas te podrás quedar conmigo, a mi lado y así continuaremos, pero si no lo haces, no te preocupes que tú y yo nos iremos de aquí junto al maestro—.

Con sutileza saco una pequeña navaja de su haori el pequeño demonio que la observaba confundido había tomado asiento esperando.

Ella pasó la cuchilla por su brazo rozando el filo de esta por su blanca piel que poco a poco fue adornada por un líquido rojizo.

Ella evitó que gotas cayeran al piso pues no quería manchar el suelo, dejo de ver su herida para después observar a la demonio que no quitaba los ojos de este, observo como este se acercaba a su herida exaltado.

Los pilares estaban preparados para atacar al pequeño el cual los dejó confundidos al percatarse cómo este movía los brazos frenéticamente, incluso la cazadora quedó plasmada ante esto.

El pequeño sin usar mucha fuerza rompió parte de su yukata y haciendo un amarre un poco mal hecho logró tapar la herida de la cazadora, después este solo se acurrucó con ella abrazando su brazo herido.

—Ahí lo tienen, el no deseo la sangre es más, se preocupo de que su cuidadora estuviera herida.

Pronunció el de orbes verdes mirando orgulloso a la castaña que solo miraba como el demonio entraba nuevamente a su caja para después cerrar la puerta por si solo.

—Pues ya está decidido, hanako kaede junto a tanjiro kamado podrán quedarse mientras se recuperan, Kei—. El nombrado lo miro.

—El resto depende de ti, pueden retirarse.

Con una sonrisa el azabache se retiró con su alumna hacia su respectiva finca dejando que los cazadores novatos e ayudantes de esta misma los ayudaran a cargar las cosas.

—¡Es bueno que esté devuelta, kaede-sama!.

—¡En verdad estábamos preocupados por usted!.

—¡Es bueno que nuestra cazadora favorita este de regreso!

Festejaban los pequeños niños que la acompañaban, aquellos eran los que ayudaban a los cazadores novatos con sus entrenamientos.

Con una sonrisa aún sin mostrar los dientes está camino hacia delante dejando que el aire fresco envolviera su cuerpo, miro a los cuatro que caminaban detrás de ella.

—Estoy de vuelta.

—Continuará.


	9. -0075

—¿Como se supone que deba usar esto?—. Pregunto la pequeña, pues ahora que debía vivir con su maestro en la finca de las flores debía comenzar su entrenamiento como siguiente sucesora de la flora.

—Es bonita, ¿puedo quedármela?, así me sería más fácil herir a los niños molestos—. Añadió con una sonrisa de malicia agitando la espada que tenía en mano.

—Mejor dejaremos esto para después—. Hablo el pilar retirándole la espada cuidando no salir herido en el proceso.

—Primero debemos fortalecer tu cuerpo, después de todo una espada en mano no te servirá de mucho si no tienes un cuerpo fuerte.

—¿Cuando podré tener la espada?—. Pregunto esto pasando por alto las palabras del chico.

—Tomate esto enserio.

—Es difícil tomarte enserio con ese vestido de niña.

El mayor solo frunció el ceño y una vena se marcó en su mejilla, pues su adorado yukata con estampados del flores de lotto estaba siendo despreciado por una mocosa de nueve años que no sabía nada de la belleza de semejante ropa.

—¡No es un vestido, esto que vez aquí es un bello yukata, ¿que no ves sus telas tan finas?, sus diseños tan originales y su aroma tan singular—.

Pero la pequeña ya no le ponía atención es más solo se dio la vuelta tomando asiento ignorando el ego del muchacho con cara de niña.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?!—.

—No—. Respondió mirándolo con aquella indiferencia, pues desde que el mayor la había llevado consigo no había mostrado otra expresión siquiera incluso se atrevió a patear aún chico el cual ayudaba con el mantenimiento de la finca cuando este solo trató de ayudarla.

—Esto es aburrido—.

Resoplo.

—No sería aburrido si te lo estuvieras tomando enserio, no puedo seguir tabajando así, si quieres ser una cazadora debes poner se tu parte también.

—Pero, yo nunca acepté ser una, solo acepté el venir contigo.

En aquello la pequeña tenia razón.

—Haa, Sabes, es la primera vez que tengo un sucesor, anteriormente no tenia ninguno porque nadie me consideraba un maestro, solo me veían como un niño, un novato y en verdad tenían razón—.

Ella lo miro en silencio, esperando a que continuará.

—Por ello, decidi hacerme más fuerte, quería que ellos dejaran de considerarme un pilar novato que apenas y sabía que hacer por mucho tiempo siempre fui la burla de mis demás compañeros pero llegó un día que me deje ver, demostré ser capaz de algo.

—¿Que fue lo que hiciste?.

—Derrote a tres lunas, para un cazador tan débil como lo era yo eso era totalmente sorprendente y no me detuve allí, seguí cazando demonios, yo mismo me prometí que los eliminaría a todos y protegería a los humanos.

—...—. Kaede dejó de mirarlo y solo posó su mirada al frente admirando el gran jardín que crecía en la finca, todos los rosales en verdad se veían hermosos cuando uno se dedicaba a apreciarlos de buena manera.

—¿Todos ellos eran malos?.

—¿A que te refieres?—. Pregunto el joven.

—Los démonios, ¿todos ellos eran malos?

—Ningún demonio es bueno, cuando llegues a enfrentarte a uno no debes tener piedad contra ellos porque ellos no la tendrán contigo—.

Con ello el joven se retiró dejando a la pequeña admirar el jardín en soledad, sabía que los cazadores tenían que acabar con los demonios, criaturas sanguinarias que solo sirven para comer humanos y traer el caos a la humanidad.

—Pero, ¿que hay de las personas que no desearon convertirse en uno?—. Pregunto al aire dejando su respuesta al vacío, pues nadie estaba allí para responder su pregunta.

—Tercera postura,

Kuroi chūrippu no kagayaki—. Se quedó quieta en el punto del centro dejando que el tiempo a su alrededor se detuviera, dejándola sola a ella libre de moverse durante un determinado tiempo, tomando tan solo diez segundos su oponente cayó.

Guardo su katana escuchando unos aplausos de fondo.

—Felicidades, quien diría que mi alumna fuera más rápida que yo en dominar las diez posturas en tan solo dos años—. La joven se ahora once años solo se dedicaba a mirarlo.

—Es porque tu ya estabas pasado de edad—. Un coscorrón llegó a su cabeza.

—¡Ten más tacto!.

Más solo acaricio la cabeza de la menor y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba abrazando a esta misma la cual se había sorprendido un poco.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kaede—.

No supo porque pero por un momento su corazón sintió un vuelco.

—Gracias..—. Susurro.—señor con cara de niña—. Ambos dedicaron el resto del día en perseguirse como su fueran gato y perro por todo el Jardí decorado por Rosales.

—. La traición de la chica de Lotto.

—¡Necesito ir!—. En todos los años que estuvo viviendo con el jamás le había levantado la voz, es más el mismo se sorprendio que eso ocurriera, más su opinion no cambio, sabía que la chica era fuerte pero no quería arriesgarse a que su primera alumna se fuera y nunca más volviera, no quería dejarla ir.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no—. Decreto mirándola con seriedad rogando internamente para que la plática quedará ahí.

—¡¿Porque no?!.

—Podría ser una trampa y lo sabes.

—¿Pero que tal si no?, si no voy, podría ser tarde.

—Aún sabiendo lo que te hizo, ¿porque insistes en ir por el?.

Ella no respondio solo desvío su mirada y arrugó más el papel en sus manos debido a la fuerza de sus puños.

—¿Porque el ayudar a una persona que no lo merece, porque hacerlo por alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño?—. Pregunto seguro esperando una respuesta.

—Yo soy diferente a ti—. Se quedó en silencio dejando que la fémina hablará. —No me gusta deberle nada a las personas—. Pauso por unos momentos. —Mucho menos a un amigo.

—Un amigo que te abandona no merece ser llamado a si—. Interrumpió con enfado.

—...No era su culpa, el no quería casarse, ¡lo obligaron a hacerlo!.

—Segura, porque cuando los ví a ambos vi otra cosa, en verdad ellos Lucía felices juntos, sin ti en medio.

La pequeña mesa que separaba a ambos fue vuelta añicos por el golpe de la fémina que mantenía su mirada gacha grabando en su mente las palabras del joven, se levantó en silencio para dirigirse a la puerta del dojo más fue detenida por lo que el pilar le HSBC dicho.

—Si atraviesas esa puerta, puedes olvidarte de ser mi sucesora.

Ella mántenia su mano en el mango de esta sin más la abrió para pasar por esta no sin antes mirar hacia atrás.

—Usted debe aprender que aunque tanto daño te cause una persona o inclusive sufrimiento, nunca debes abandonar a un amigo que te necesite—.sin más abandono el lugar dejando un silencio tras de si, siendo medianoche con espada en mano dio un gran salto para salir de la sede.

—Segunda postura, fragancia floral.

Un humo que poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande se encargó de cubrir su aroma para que nadie que intentara buscarla la encontrara.

—Parece que se acabó.

Y con ello el sobrenombre de la chica de Lotto se olvido junto su presencia, pues estaba decidida a arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a alguien y eso estaba por hacer, ya nadie podía detenerla pero tampoco había nadie alli para pararla.

•Continúara


	10. -008

El chocar de las espadas había hecho que pequeñas chispas brotaran de estas por la fricción creada, mientras el chica daba pasos hacia otras bloqueando cualquier golpe con su respectiva espada la fémina hacía que este mismo retrocediera para arrinconarlo, cabe aclarar que ambos estaban manténiendo el aire, pues ninguno de los dos tenía permitido hacerlo hasta que su oponente re rindiera o cayera, con una mano tras la espada ambos peleaban firmemente indispuestos su perder la partida pues cabe aclarar que no lo eran los únicos entrenando, pues el demás personal que vivía en el dojo se mantenía ahí ayudando y apoyando a los cazadores novatos, incluyendo los pequeños trillizos que corrian de un lugar a otro, mientras el cazador con el cual luchaba daba indicios de cansancio ella se mantenía al margen con la espada moviendola de un lado a otro sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

—Si estas agitado no deberías seguir, hiroshi-san—. Habló a su contrincante el cual la miro un poco confundido pero no tardo en negar con la cabeza. —Hmm, ¿porque tanto empeño en querer derrotarme—. Sonrió cruzando espadas con el chico formando una perfecta x permitiéndole a ella acercarse más a el.

—¿Tan reconocido quieres ser, hiroshi-san?.

—Quiero demostrarle al maestro que yo también puedo ser fuerte, al igual que tu—.

—Ya veo, después de todo, solo es poco el maestro con cara de niña, ¿no es así?, pero, dejame decirte algo, hiroshi-san—. Con un salto logro caer tras de el chocando espalda con espalda.

—Si no descansas tu cuerpo—. Hiroshi trato de darse media vuelta pero ella se lo impidio tomando su brazo para para después torcerlo tras su espalda ganándose un quejido por parte del el. —No servirá de nada que te esfuerces—. Golpeando su pierna en un simple barrido de pie logró hacer caer al chico.

—Conoce tu propio límite.

Con ello solo guardo su katana y se retiró del campo de entrenamiento, con ello salió de la finca de la flora para poder relajarse, pero no tardo en encaminarse hacia la finca mariposa donde tres adorable pequeñas la recibieron con alegría.

—¡Kaede-san, es bueno tenerla de vuelta!—. Las dos restantes le dieron la razón, con un agradecimiento de su parte las pequeñas la guiaron hacia las zonas donde sus compañeros se encontraban entrenando.

—¡Kaede-chan!—. Un hiperactivo rubio verla entrar a la zona no dudo ni un segundo en ir hacia a ella y abrazarse a su abdomen cual koala, las demás féminas de las finca mariposa solo miraban con desaprobación la actitud de zenitsu hacia las chica de mayor rango la cual está por cierto sonrió acariciando los cabellos del muchacho.

—Me alegro de que estes bien, Zenitsu-san.

Este alzó su rostro dejando que la chica apreciará su rostro lloroso.

—¡En verdad estaba preocupado, cuando desperté y no te ví con nosotros supuse lo peor, Kaede-chan!.

Tanjiro se acercó a ambos separando a la fuerza a zenitsu de la fémina la cual no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Disculpalo, el duele ser así—. Justificó este rascando su nuca nerviosamente ya que sintió que la mirada de la fémina había cambiado cuando el llegó, a lo mejor y solo era su imaginación, pensó.

—Dejando eso de lado, es bueno saber que no estás herida, hanako-san—.

—..Digo lo mismo, kamado-san—. Ambos sonrieron ignorando las miradas que estaban sobre ellos.

—¿te quedaras a ver nuestro entrenamiento?.

—No, debo encargarme de unas cosas, pero quizá vendré después.

—¡No te vayas, kaede-chan, no me dejes solo!—. Rogó sujetando las ropas de la chica pases que esta se detuviese.

—¡Zenitsu, la estas molestando!—. Con un golpe en la nuca, tanjiro logró noquear al cazador del rato permitiendole a la fémina retirarse, las tres pequeñas se había ofrecido para guiará a la salida pero ella las rechazo amablemente diciéndoles que podría regresar por su cuenta, mientras caminan por los pasillos de la finca no pudo evitar pensar en zenitsu recordando las palabras que aquella demonio le había dicho pero a su mente también llegó el rostro del pequeño que viajaba con ella, logró hacerse aún lado a tiempo evitando chocar hombros con la persona que pasó justo su un lado de ella, pero esto no evitó que ambos se vieran de reojo.

—...—. Decidio seguir su camino, debia apresurarse para llegar a su entrenamiento ya que si no lo hacia, no tendría cena y ella no quería eso.

—AnoHana

Se mantenia serena en su posición dejando que el agua de la cáscada cubriera su cuerpo para entrar en total calma, su bata blanca que usaba se encontraba totalmente bañada en agua debido a esto, anteriormente había soltado los dos pequeños chongos que sujetaban sus cabellos de ambos lados de su cabeza permitiendole a este caer libremente por su espalda, si terminaba todo este entrenamiento con éxito podría dominar aquella técnica más que su maestro la podría dejar ir donde quisiese.

—Concéntrate, las flores a tu alrededor te necesitan, ayudalas con tu presente—. La voz del joven pilar escuchaba cerca pero a la vez lejos debido a la serenidad que este usaba al hablar ya que quería evitar interrumpir la calma que había creado la fémina.

—honralas con tu poder.

Las flores marchitas que rodeaban en manantial de la cascada comenzaron a renacer poco a poco.

—Eso es.

Más noto como una pequeña flor apartada de las demás renacia rápidamente dejando unas simples cenizas cuando esta llegó al final de su Renacimiento.

—¿Esta todo bien?.

Pregunto abriendo un solo ojo observando al hombre que volteo rápidamente hacia ella y asintió.

—Lo estas haciendo bien, sigue así y veras que todo tu entrenamiento no fue en vano—. Con eso dicho el pilar de ojos verdes se retiró bajo la mirada intrigante de la fémina la cual no pasó por alto el notar los que su maestro estaba viendo momentos antes, al hacerlo solo regreso su mirada a sus manos y apretó estas mismasmismas, decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto dio por terminado su entrenamiento.

—AnoHana.

La cabeza del joven Rubio fue golpeada bruscamente haciéndolo caer de la cama donde cómodamente estaba descansando al estar en el suelo levanto su mirada encontrándose con una mirada violeta que lo miraba fijamente, noto que detrás de buscar chica se encontraba tanjiro sorprendido por lo que esta acababa de hacer.

—¿K-kaede-chan?.

—¿Porque estas saltandote los entrenamientos, Zenitsu-san?.

Pregunto con frialdad mirando desde arriba al rubio el cual comenzo su temblar inconcienteme.

—Eso no es bueno, zenitsu-san, si bien entrenas como crees que podrás mejorar.

El cabeza de jabalí tan solo escuchaba la platica que mantenía el trío.

—Eso también va para ti, cabeza de cerdo.

Con ello salió junto al pelirrojo que solo le sonrio a sus compañeros para decirles que todo estaba bien.

—¡Tanjiro, no te lleves a Kaede-chan!.

Tanjro bloqueo el filo de la espada de la chica gracias a una espada de madeeda que había tomado prestada, debido a que el le había pedido que le ayudase con el manejo de esta misma esta acepto, ahora ambos combatían en el patio de la finca mariposa mientras que las trillizas apoyaban a ambos.

—¿Su espada nunca se ha roto, hanako-san?—. Pregunto el de cabellos borgola esquivando con ayuda de su cuerpo el corte que ella realizó rozando su torso, esta negó saltando hacia atrás evitando el barrido que el estaba por hacerle.

—¿Enserio?.

—Mis ataques no dependen de mi espada, si no del estado de mi cuerpo, por ello al ni salir herida de mis batallas mi espada no sufre daño alguna de estas—, respondio acariciando la espada que tenía tallada la rama de un Cerezo junto al mago que ers una especie de rosa Roja.

—Pero, ¿que hay de tu cuerpo?—. Pregunto.

—No importa, mientras no muera, estaré bien para seguir luchando—. El asintió no muy seguro.

—Touche—. Dijo colocando el filo de la espada cerca de la garganta del menos dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

—Eso fue rápido—. Suspiro tanjiro tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en el combate.

Ella guardo su espada para después ver al muchacho.

—Sigue esforzandote, aunque no lo creas, eres alguien que posee fuerza, tanjiro-san, nos vemos—. Despidiéndose del pelirrojo con un movimiento de mano salió de la finca mariposa.

—¡Kaede-chan!—. El repentino llamado de zenitsu la hizo voltearse para observarlo mejor.

—¡Te prometo que yo también me haré más fuerte y me esforzaré más!.

Giro su cuerpo solo un poco logrando ver las mejillas teñidas de color rojo del muchacho pese a esto se enfoco en la mirada llena de determinacion de el, asegurando el hacer realidad sus palabras, sin poder evitarlo sus labios formaron una sonrisa severa por llena de honestidad.

—Seguro que lo harás, Zenitsu.

—¡Si!.

—AnoHana.

—Entonces, ¿no habia nada allí?—. Pregunto el pilar confundido llevando su mano a su mentón tratando de pensar en donde más encontrar aquellas flores tan singulares.

—¿Estas segura?, estaba seguro que su tallo crecía en ese lugar.

—No había nada, solo un sin fin de plantas secas—. Respondió jugando con los Rosales de las mascetas que decoraban el despacho principal de la finca de las flores donde la pilar de este mismo se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debemos encontrar en que lugar crece más tallo—. Ella solo observo el libro que leia el joven pilar viendo el dibujo de una flor dorada de cuatro pétalos de una sola raíz, desvío su mirada por completo.

—Si lo hacemos rápido, puede que aún tengamos tiempo.

—Si no es así, debes aceptarlo—. El pilar cerro el libro con fuerza comenzando a negar con la cabeza ganandose un suspiro pesado por parte de la chica.

—Me niego a aceptarlo, encontraremos una cura ya lo veras, solo dame un poco más de tiempo—. Comenzó su sacar mas libros de la estánteria que se encontraba aún lado de su escritorio.

—Esto es inútil, no debes seguir buscando una solución para algo que ya no la tiene—. Con cautela se acercó al joven dejando en una de sus manos el pequeño frasco de cristal que anteriormente este le había dado, miro por unos momentos sus manos unidas sorprendiendose de que en estas cayeran un par de gotas, confundida levanto su mirada encontrandose con los ojos verdes del joven bañados en lágrimas.

—Por favor, dejame ayudarte—. Susurro abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que solo veía alrededor apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su maestro permitiendo relajar su cuerpo.

—Se que puedo encontrar una cura, tan solo, confía en mi.

Murmuro con la voz rota, ella alzó sus brazos y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban conociendosde el mayor pido sentir como ella le correspondia su gesto y se dejaba abrazar acomodandose mejor en el pecho del mayor, escuchando sus latidos.

—A-Aquella vez, cuando antes de que te fueras, lo que dije, no lo dije enserio, yo jamás te remplazaria, como tu no hay nadie más, tu serás mi primera y única sucesora,

Kaede.

—Eres muy sentimental—. Río un poco sintiendo los gimoteos del mayor en respuesta, observo el anillo que decoraba su dedo anular para despues sonreír con nostalgia.

—Gracias por todo, maestro.

—¿Que significa casarse?—. Pregunto la menor que andaba tomada de la mano del menor el cual espero a degustar su comida para responder.

—Es la Unión de una persona con la persona que ama, ambos se juran protegerse y amarse entre ellos hasta la muerte, es entregarle todo tu corazón a la persona que amas y atarse por el resto de sus vidas prometiendose no separarse en ningún momento y siempre apoyarse mutuamente.

—¿Usted se ha casado?.

—Aún no, aún espero a la persona indicada para entregarle mi vida y corazón, pero no hay prisa, algunas veces aquella personaindicada tarda en llegar, debes tener paciencia cuando esta llegue.

—¿Como sabre que es la persona indicada?.

—Solo deja que tu corazón te guíe—.

No sabía cómo pero por un momento hasta perdido de vista a la pequeña por ello ahora se encontraba buscándola con cierta desesperación.

—¡Señor con cara de niña, por aquí!—. Noto como la pequeña se acercaba se el moviendo su mano para que este la ubicará.

—¡¿Donde estabas?!—. Pregunto exaltado sacudiendola por los hombros.

—Fui a buscar algo importante—.

Estaba por preguntar que había sido lo que fue a buscar pero sintio como esta sujetaba su mano para después sentir como un objeto pequeño era deslizado por su dedo anular, sorprendido noto la sortija plateada que ahora decoraba su dedo.

—No es necesario estar casados para esto, esto representará una promesa para ambos, representando que siempre estaremos juntos y nos apoyaremos mutuamente, hasta el final,

¡¿Porque esta llorando?!—.Pregunto exaltada notando aquellas gotad cristalinas bajar por el rostro del joven pilar.

—Lo siento, es solo que, soy nuevo en estas cosas, por eso no puedo evitar emocionarme, bien pequeña ahora ambos tenemos una promesa que cumplir, así que evita separarte de mi lado, después de todo, ambos estaremos juntos hasta el final—. Sonrió comenzando su caminar junto a ella, ambos tomados de las manos.

—continuará..


	11. -0085

—Sora, el chico de las mil sonrisas.

—Hace mucho tiempo atrás, había un chico, el cual había sido muy amable conmigo, y yo no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?—. Alzó su mirada notando como un niño castaño estaba frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa, la cual ella aborreció al instante, ¿porque el sonreír tanto?, ella en verdad odiaba a las personas que se le acercaban fingiendo amabilidad cuando en verdad solo querían aprovecharse de élla.

—Hum, el estar aquí afuera es peligroso, ¿estás perdida?, ¿necesitas que alguien te lleve a tu casa?, ven yo puedo ayudarte—. El pequeño Niño chilló al sentir como la castaña había mordido su mano cuando la trató de acercar para ayudarla.

—¡¿Porque hiciste eso?, mi mano me duele!—. Se quejó señalándola con el dedo, ella en respuesta solo le mostró la lengua y se dio media vuelta ignorando la presencia del chico.

–¡Te acusare con mi madre!—. Dicho eso salió corriendo, ella como la buena niña que era solo se hizo bolita en el suelo juntando un par de hojas para tapar su cuerpo, no le importaba menos el que el se fuera con la intención de acusarla.

—...—. Sin más se acurruco esperando que la noche fría cayera sobre su pequeño y débil cuerpo.

—¡Estoy aquí de nuevo!—. Su mirada de desconcierto no pasó de ser percibida por el castaño el cual sonrió al ver que ella lo había notado y no lo había ignorado como siempre lo hacía.

—¡Mi mano todavía me duele, pero no está nada que no pueda soportar!—. Río de manera rara apuntándose a si mismo de manera orgullosa.

—¿Que estás comiendo?—. Pregunto curioso olfateando el aroma que desprendía la lata de sopa que la pequeña estaba abriendo con ayuda de una piedra.

—Hum, eso huele bien.

Más soltó un gritillo cuando vio como ella solo echaba todo el contenido a su boca y se lo comía de una.

—Que pena, en verdad tenia hambre.

Más alto golpeó su cabeza lo que lo dislocó un poco, estaba apunto de quejarse con la chica pero se mantuvo callado al ver la pieza de pan que se reposaba sobre su ropa.

—¿Me lo estás dando?—. Un brillo en sus ojos apareció cuando ella solo le dio un leve asentimiento para después alejarse de él.

—¡Espérame!—.

Al verla alejarse no dudó en salir corriendo tras ella.

Escucho como el ave se quejaba cuando la agarro de una sola ala, usando una de sus manos paró el ruido del animal para poder regresar de nuevo al pueblo.

—¿E-Está muerto?—. Asustadizo se acercó al animal que la menor sostenía dándole a este unos cuantos golpes con la ayuda de una rama.

—¡Está muerto!—. El animal comenzó a sacudirse.

—¡Está vivo!—. Ella lo miraba con desconcierto, una pequeña gota bajo de su sien al ver como el niño raro se hacía bolita en el suelo murmurando unas cosas que ni se molestó en escuchar.

—Es normal que todavia se mueva, sus músculos aún no acatan las noticias que les envía el cerebro—. Respondió con simpleza esta vez tomando al animal del cuello para finalmente torcerlo.

—Es más fácil hacerlo con un arma.

—¡Lo se, pero!—. Levantó una de sus cejas cuando el se había callado de manera repentina, lo siguiente que sintió fue como este la tomaba de los hombros y comenzaba a sacudirla.

—¡Has hablado, me has respondido!—. Un puñetazo en el rostro bastó para alejar al chico de ella.

En verdad no lo entendía, no lograba la actitud que tenía el chico llamado Sora hacía ella, pues cada vez que ella lo golpeaba e insultaba para que esté se alejara de ella este nunca lo hizo, es más se fue acercando cada vez más a ella, siguió tratando de que ella se acostumbrara a su compañía.

—Esto es para ti—. Pidiendo el permiso para acercarse a ella tomó algo entre sus manos para colocarlo sobre la cabeza de la menor la cual solo se dedicaba a mirarlo.

—Es muy suave y calientita, mi madre me la dio para no tener frió en las noches, pero ahora veo que tu la necesitas mas que ello, a si que puedes quedártela.

—¿Porque siempre vuelves?—. Pregunto cuando Sora le estaba dando la espalda, pues este último cuando siempre se iba regresaba con algo de comida para ella.

—¿Porque aún sigues aquí?.

—No se a que te refieres—. Respondió esté mostrándole una sonrisa, ella le había dicho que odiaba a las personas que sonreían más este nunca le hacía caso y siempre sonreía, estando junto a ella.

—Te morderé si no me lo dices—. El tembló ante esto.

—Hum, digamos que es algo complicado—. Hablo rascando su mejilla de manera nerviosa.

—Debes irte, tu cara esta roja, te enfermarás si no lo haces—. Kaede solo le dio la espalda envolviéndose con la manta que el le había obsequiado.

—N-No es lo que tú crees.

—Deberías irte.

—¡Bien, pero mañana vendré de nuevo!—. Sonrió esta vez despidiéndose de ella, más Kaede se sobresaltó al sentir como este había besado su mejilla para después salir corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

—En verdad es una persona extraña—. Sin darle más importancia se dispuso a dormir ignorando por completo los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—Me gustan mucho las flores, son tantas que es difícil tener una favorita—. Sin saber el porqué cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo Sora la levantó y la llevó consigo a las afueras del pueblo a un prado que estaba repleto de diferentes flores de todo tipo.

—¡Mira esta, tiene el mismo color de tus ojos!—. Río comparando el tono de la flor con los orbes de la chica, Kaede solo estaba recostada entre las flores mirando las nubes moverse, a pesar de que no le haya dicho nada a Sora estaba feliz de que el la hubiera llevado aún lugar como ese.

—¡Eres especial, tus ojos son muy bonitos y tu cabello conbina muy bien con ellos!, a la mayoría de las personas mis ojos les parecen raros y mi cabello es muy simple—. Río amárgamente desahogando sus penas.

—A mi me gustan tus ojos—. Sora la miro sorprendido, a pesar de que ella no lo estuviera mirando estaba seguro de que no estaba mintiendo, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a ella esta jamás lo había hecho.

—Son muy llamativos—.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas de un momento a otro, sin dudar se abalanzó sobre la chica recibiendo una queja de esta pero ella en ningún momento lo apartó.

—Porque en verdad le gustaba la compañía de Sora, el chico de las mil sonrisas .


	12. -The End-

—Con esto tu entrenamiento se da por completado, ahora que ya puedes manejar las diez posturas de la flora ya puedes irte, solo recuerda, nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie—. El pilar le entregó a la femina una pequeña libreta que le serviria como bitácora de viaje.

—Puedes ir con ellos, despues de todo, tu destino se acerca al de ellos.

Señalo al trío de cazadores que se despedían de las pequeñas en la entrada de la sede.

—Ya me lo pensaré—. Tomando la Caja colocándola sobre su espalda comenzo a caminar cada vez más alejándose del joven pilar que la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Esto no es una despedida, prometo regresar, así que esperaba, anciano con cara de niña!—. Grito dando media vuelta agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

—¡Aqui estaré, mocosa!.

—¡Eso espero!.

Se acercó al grupo notando que tanjiro se encontraba apartado de sus amigos hablando con el pilar del agua.

—¡Kaede-chan!—. Zenitsu no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de la femina siendo atrapado por esta misma para después comenzar a fregarse con su cuerpo.

—Deberías mantener tu distancia con las mujeres, sobretodo con Kaede-sama, Zenitsu—. Opinaron las pequeñas admirando la escena de los cazadores.

—¡¿Vendras con nosotros, no es así?, ¿nos acompañaras, verdad?.

—Si..—. Respondió haciendo que el Rubio sonriera y se abrazara más a ella, zenitsu se Alejo tan rápido como pudo de la chica cuando la Caja de esta había comenzado a sacudirse.

—Hyakkamaru también vendrá con nosotros.

—¡Tu mujer me debes una pelea por el golpe que me diste!—. Apuntó el cabeza de jabalí a la chica recordando que cuando apenas se habían conocido esta lo había noqueado cuando estaba apuntó de ganarle a tanjiro.

—¡Ni creas que lo dejare pasar así como así!.

—Hai, hai—. Respondió pasando de largo de este mismo no sin antes dejar una pequeña palmada en la cabeza del chico.

—¡¿Haa?!.

—¡kaede-san!—. El energético pelirrojo se acercó a ellos cuando noto a la chica hablar con sus amigos, planeaba despedirse de ella pero se sorprendió cuando le dijo que los acompañaria.

—¿Entonces que esperamos?, ¡debemos alcanzar a Rengoku-san!.

—¡Chicas, nos vamos!—. Con ello el grupo partió de la sede para aproximarse a su siguiente destino.

—AnoHana, cierre del anime.

—¡¿Que es esta bestia?! —. Pregunto exaltado y sorprendido al ver aquella gran máquina a vapor que estaba frente a ellos, al poco tiempo tanjiro y inosuke se pusieron hablar de que la máquina era el rey de ese lugar.

—¡Es un tren, idiotas!—. Corrigió el Rubio siendo ignorado olímpicamente por ambos chicos, la única cazadora entre ellos solo se dedicó a observar el gran tren, esto hasta que sintió como zenitsu tomaba su mano comenzando a jalarla para que corriera.

—¡Alla están, detenganlos!.

—¡Corran!—. Esbozando una sonrisa ella también comenzo a correr junto al grupo.

—Debemos guardar nuestras espadas, si no tendremos problemas.

Los cuatro guardaron sus respectivas espadas tras su espalda para ahorrarse los problemas con los agentes de las estación.

—¡Se esta moviendo!—.

Al ya estar en movimiento, comenzaron a correr para subir a la parte trasera del tren, al ser ella la primera, ayudó tanto a tanjiro como a inosuke este último a regañadientes lo hizo.

—¡Chicos, ayudenme!.

Extendió su mano tratando de subir el tren pero al no poder hacerlo se comenzo a exaltar sin embargo una mano tomó la suya con fuerza al alzar su mirada se encontró con el rostro de las femina la cual solo sonrió para despues ser subido por esta al vascón como si de una pluma se tratase.

—Gracias, kaede-chan, por poco sentí que se irían sin mi.

—Nunca abandonaria aún amigo, no si yo me encuentro aquí, nunca te dejaría atrás, zenitsu.

No evitó sorprenderse por ello pero como después correspondio la sonrisa que la chica le había dado.

—Yo tampoco lo haría contigo, kaede-chan.

Ambos sonrieron aún tomados de las manos, observando la Luna dejaron que el viento envolviera sus cuerpos disfrutando su último vista hacia el pueblo.

—Desde ahora, una nueva aventura comienza.

Con ello el tren emprendió su camino llevando consigo a unos chicos que tenían un propósito y no lo cambiarían por nada, junto al pilar de las llamas que también viajaba dentro del mismo tren.

—"No importa lo que pase, te prometo que nadie podrá separarnos, hyakkamaru "—.

Dicho eso, entraron al tren listos para comenzar su nueva aventura.

—The End.—

—Gracias por leer.—


End file.
